Min Woo
Perfil thumb|300px|Min Woo *'Nombre:' 민우 / Min Woo *'Nombre real:' 서민우 / Seo Min Woo *'Apodos:' MinBongJangGoon, MinGooRi. *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante, Bailarín y Ex-Ulzzang. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 08-Febrero-1985 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 25-Marzo-2018 (33 Años) *'Lugar de fallecimiento:' Gangnam, Corea del Sur *'Causa de fallecimiento:' Paro cardíaco *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres, hermano y 2 hermanas. *'Ex agencia:' T.O.P Media (Corea Del Sur) Dramas *Twenty Thousand Won to Pyongyang (KBS2, 2016) *Couple Clinic: Love and War: Especial Idol (KBS2, 2013) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) Películas *Going Crazy Waiting (2008) * Where Are You Going? (2009) Programas de TV *'2012:' 100% "Pops in Seoul" *'2012:' MTV TEEN TOP 100% Rising *'2012: '''MBC TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers *'2013: MBC All The K-Pop (junto a Sang Hoon & Rokhyun) *'2013: '''MBC All The K-Pop (junto a Chang Bum & HyukJin ) *'2013: Weekly Idol *'2013:' MBC Idol Athletic Archery Futsal Championship (junto a Sang Hoon, días: 19/09 & 20/09). *'2013:' KBS2 Let's Go Dream Team (junto a Sang Hoon) (ep. 203) Programas de Radio *'2012:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - con Chanyong 10-10-2012 *'2012:'MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - con Chanyong 12-10-2012 *'2012:' MBC FM4U Kim Shin-young's Hope Song at Noon - con Chanyong & Hyuk Jin 25-11-2012 *'2013: ' MBC Standard FM Starry Night - con Chan Yong 04-11-2013 *'2013:' MBC Standard FM Starry Night - con Chan Yong 11-01-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 02-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 05-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 16-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 20-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 23-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 27-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 04-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 13-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 24-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 27-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 04-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 11-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 16-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 23-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 25-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 01-11-2013 Vídeos Musicales *TEEN TOP - Be Ma Girl (2012) Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo Kpop:' 100% **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Daegu kyungdong Elementary School **Daegu Dong Middle School ** Daeryun High School ** Kyungpook National University (Departamento de Biología Aplicada y Química) *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, juegos en línea, bolos, cocina. *'Comida favorita:' Come cualquier cosa. *'Especialidades:' Bailar y Pintar. *'Debut:' 2006, Drama Sharp 3 como actor. 21 de Septiembre de 2012, como cantante y miembro de 100%. *Lloró en el primer episodio de "Teen Top Rising 100%" , al ver como se quemaba el artículo sobre ellos que podía ser enviado a la prensa si es que ganaban el desafío de superar los 1,73 cm marca de Minho de Shinee. Como Niel supero saltando 1.74 cm al segundo intento, 100% no tuvo opción de hacer su salto siendo descartados automáticamente. *Su grupo favorito era SISTAR *En el 2013 participó en "All The Kpop Idols Dignity, ganando el programa. *Era frecuentemente invitado en Sukira Kiss the Radio, de Ryeowook de Super Junior. *Participó con Dong Min, en la canción Single Man de Andy en 2009. *No pudo participar en el FanMeeting de Taiwán, ya que las leyes prohíben que salga de Corea antes de su enlistamiento militar. *Termino su servicio militar el 3 de diciembre del 2015. *El 25 de marzo de 2018, TOP Media reveló que Minwoo falleció, debido a un paro cardíaco. En declaraciones oficiales expresaron: "Este es TOP Media. Nos disculpamos por entregar esta repentina y desgarradora noticia. Nuestro artista, Minwoo de 100%, se fue de nuestro lado el 25 de marzo, fue encontrado sin pulso en su casa en Gangnam; los primeros servicios del 911 llegaron a la escena pero fue declarado muerto. Su familia, los miembros de 100%, los artistas y colegas de TOP Media y los miembros del personal están desconsolados y de luto debido a la triste e inesperada noticia". **El 27 de marzo se realizo su funeral de manera privada y los miembros de 100%, dejaron una carta a través de twitter; “Hoy hemos enviado a Minwoo hyung al cielo. 7 años de 100PERCENT.. y aún más tiempo juntos… Todavía se siente tan corto… Parece que volverá a aparecer y nos llamará. Nos duele, nos entristece y lo extrañamos. Todo el mundo parece preocupado, así que dejamos este mensaje. Aunque es una noticia dolorosa, por favor oren para que se vaya pacíficamente." Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Personal * Instragram Personal Galería Seo Min Woo.jpg Seo_Min_Woo2.jpg Seo_Min_Woo3.jpg Seo_Min_Woo4.jpeg Seo_Min_Woo5.jpg Seo_Min_Woo6.JPG Seo_Min_Woo7.jpg Seo_Min_Woo8.jpg Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín